forsakenworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemist
__TOC__ Requirements *Level: 10 *Tutor: Luia in Craftsman Fair in Freedom Harbor *Free Rose Oil and Lavender Oil Recipies Leveling Table Description Alchemy is one of the first three jobs you can learn in Forsaken World, along with Botanist and Chef. It's available at level 10, almost as soon as your character first reaches Freedom Harbor (your character will be higher if you use Shylia Market's Dreamlands of course). The Alchemy NPC, Luia is located in Craftsman Fair in Freedom Harbor. You can take part in a daily Alchemy Tutorial to gain additional Recipies, Items and Alchemy Experience. You can also get Dreamlands out of this. You gain Alchemy EXP by making potions and other alchemy products, receiving 1 EXP for creating an item one level lower then your current job level, and 2 EXP for an item of your current level. Materials for Alchemy can be harvested in the field with the Botany job, dropped from Elite monsters (Bone Ash or Undead Essence for example), or bought from Alchemy Tutor Luia. Some of them can also be obtained as random rewards for finishing Life in Freedom Harbor daily quests (Gold Sand for Perfect Bar). You can buy most of the Alchemy Recipies from Alchemy Tutor Luia in Craftsman Fair. Some like Dreamland Potions recipies, can be won randomly while finishing the daily Alchemy Tutorial. Some Recipies can only be obtained elsewhere, like other NPCs. These will be listed below. Consumables made from Alchemy (Potions and Elixirs) recover bigger amounts of Health and Mana than those you can buy from Ammy (Tonics). Potions are the strongest, recovering the highest amounts of Health or Mana in one go. Elixirs are slightly weaker then Potions, and also recover Health or Mana over time (6 seconds). Elixirs however, are easier to make (require less harder to obtain materials). There are even additional usables made from Alchemy that can rise Masteries, Defense, Attack Power or Movement Speed. ''Note: The use of an HP Alchemy item of any type or level will put a 10 second cooldown on ALL of your HP healing Alchemy items of all types and levels. This goes similarly for MP items.'' Recipes Level 1 A level 1 Recipe costs 5 Copper Soul Coins each. Health *''Rose Oil'' **'Type: '''Potion **'Ingredients: 1 Wild Rose, 1 Glazed Flask Lv1, 1 Vigor. **'''Effect: Instantly recovers 850 HP. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location:' This recipe is given by Luia when you learn the Alchemy Job. *''Weak Health Elixir'' **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients:' 1 Wild Rose, 1 Glazed Flask Lv1, 1 Vigor. **'Effect: '''Recovers 780 HP over 6 seconds. Effects increased by 54 HP when Stuffed. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location:' Alchemy Tutor Luia. '''Mana' *''Lavender Oil'' **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients:' 1 Lavender, 1 Glazed Flask Lv1, 1 Vigor **'Effect:' Instantly recovers 850 MP. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location: '''This recipe is given by Luia when you learn the Alchemy Job. *''Weak Mana Elixir **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients: '''1 Lavender, 1 Glazed Flask Lv1, 1 Vigor. **'Effect: Recovers 690 MP over 6 seconds. Effects increased by 42 MP when Drunk. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'''Location: Alchemy Tutor Luia. Misc. *''Sturdy Potion'' **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients:' 2 Peace Lily, 1 Glazed Flask Lv1, 1 Vigor. **'Effect: '''Increases Defense by 15 for 5 minutes. Cooldown: 3 minutes. **'Location:' Rewarded for the first quest you get from Luia (the one you bring her a Wild Rose). *''Valor Potion **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients: '''5 Peace Lily, 1 Glazed Flask Lv1, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Increases Attack by 50 for 5 minutes. Cooldown: 3 minutes **'Location:' Maquisa the Stock Manager, near Fossicker's Plain Teleport Stone. *''Sweet Dreamland **'Type: '''Dream Wine **'Ingredients:' 1 Lavender, 1 Wild Rose, 2 Vigor. **'Effect: Grants EXP based on level. Most effective at Lv19. You can drink 10 bottles a day. **'''Location: '''Rewarded for finishing the first Alchemy Tutorial. Can also be bought from Fleet Merchant Loodle who wanders around the path to Fort Rotulor instance. '''Supplies *''First Aid Potion Lv1'' **'Type:' Supply **'Ingredients: '''8 Lavender, 8 Wild Rose, 1 Glazed Flask Lv1, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' A potion for soldiers to use on the battlefield. Used in the Rosemason Collection event. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor. Level 2 A level 2 Recipe costs 3 Silver Soul Coins each. '''Health' *''Light Health Potion'' **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients: '''1 Violet Kelp, 1 Bone Ash, 1 Glazed Flask Lv2, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Instantly recover 1250 HP. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor. *''Light Health Elixir **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients:' 1 Date Palm, 1 Glazed Flask Lv2, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Recovers 1210 HP over 6 seconds. Effect increased by 82 HP when Stuffed. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor. Mana *''Light Mana Potion'' **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients:' 1 Violet Kelp, 1 Undead Essence, 1 Glazed Flask Lv2, 1 Vigor. **'Effect: '''Instantly recovers 1250 MP. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor. *''Light Mana Elixir **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients:' 1 Parchment Grass, 1 Glazed Flask Lv2, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Recovers 1030 MP over 6 seconds. Effect increased by 72 MP when Drunk. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor Misc. All "Mastery" Potions can be bought from the Remedy Dealer Molina in Towerpush Town and Remedy Dealer Alpha in Pyrowrath Village. Both reside in the Sea of Oblivion. All "Master" Potions need the same ingredients and have the same duration: *'Ingredients:' 3 Hyacinth, 1 Glazed Flask Lv2, 1 Vigor. *'Effect:' ... Mastery increased by 30. Duration: 5 minutes. Cooldown: 3 minutes. *''Physical Mastery Potion'' *''Light Mastery Potion'' *''Water Mastery Potion'' *''Fire Mastery Potion'' *''Wind Mastery Potion'' *''Earth Mastery Potion'' *''Dark Mastery Potion'' *''Primrose Dreamland'' **'Type: '''Dream Wine **'Ingredients: 1 Violet Kelp, 1 Cactus, 1 Dreamless Sleep, 2 Vigor. **'''Effect: Grants EXP based on level. Most effective on Lv39. You can only drink 10 bottles a day. **'Location:' Rare reward from Alchemy Tutorial at Lv20-39. Supplies *''First Aid Potion Lv2'' **'Type:' Supply **'Ingredients:' 8 Parchment Grass, 8 Date Palm, 1 Glazed Flask Lv2, 2 Vigor. **'Effect:' A potion for soldiers to use on the battlefield. Used in the Rosemason Collection event. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor. Level 3 A level 3 Recipe costs 20 Silver Soul Coins each. Health *''Basic Health Potion'' **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients: '''1 Golden Vine, 1 Nutrition Supply, 1 Glazed Flask Lv3, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Instantly recovers 1800 HP. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor. *''Basic Health Elixir **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients:' 1 Hyacinth, 1 Glazed Flask Lv3, 1 Vigor. **'Effect: '''Recovers 1640 HP over 6 seconds. Effects increased by 110 HP when Stuffed. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location: Luia in Freedom Harbor. '''Mana *''Basic Mana Potion'' **'Type: '''Potion **'Ingredients:' 1 Golden Vine, 1 Vial of Magic Blood, 1 Glazed Flask Lv3, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Instantly recovers 1800 MP. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor. *''Basic Mana Elixir **'Type: '''Potion **'Ingredients:' 1 Sleeping Lotus, 1 Glazed Flask Lv3, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Recovers 1370 MP over 6 seconds. Effect increased by 102 MP when Drunk. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location: Luia in Freedom Harbor. '''Misc. *''Basic Health Supplement'' **'Type: '''Potion **'Ingredients:' 1 Cactus, 1 Glazed Flask Lv3, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Increased Max. HP by 200. Duration: 10 minutes. Cooldown: 3 minutes. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor. *''Basic Mana Supplement **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients: '''1 Cactus, 1 Glazed Flask Lv3, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Increases Max. MP by 200. Duration: 10 minutes. Cooldown: 3 minutes. **'Location: Luia in Freedom Harbor. *''Basic Combat Supplement'' **'Type: '''Potion **'Ingredients: 6 Desert Rose, 1 Boiling Blood, 3 Flaming Lotus, 1 Glazed Flask Lv3, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Increase Attack to 105%. Duration: 5 minutes: Cooldown: 3 minutes. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor. Supplies *''First Aid Potion Lv3'' **'Type: '''Supply **'Ingredients:' 8 Hyacinth, 8 Cactus, 1 Glazed Flask Lv3, 3 Vigor. **'Effect:' A potion for soldiers to use on the battlefield. Used in the Rosemason Collection event. **'Location: Luia in Freedom Harbor. Level 4 A level 4 Recipe costs 70 Silver Soul Coins each. '''Health *''Health Potion PUTO'' **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients: '''1 Golden Lily, 1 Boiling Blood, 1 Glazed Flask Lv4, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Instantly recovers 2450 HP. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location: Luia in Freedom Harbor *''Health Elixir'' **'''Type: Potion **'Ingredients: '''1 Violet Rose, 1 Glazed Flask Lv4, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Recovers 2070 HP over 6 seconds. Effects increased by 138 HP when Stuffed. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location: Luia in Freedom Harbor '''Mana *''Mana Potion'' **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients:' 1 Golden Lily, 1 Bound Essence, 1 Glazed Flask Lv4, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Instantly recovers 2450 MP. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor *''Mana Elixir'' **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients: '''1 Agrimony, 1 Glazed Flask Lv4, 1 Vigor. **'Effect: Recovers 2070 MP over 6 seconds. Effects increased by 132 MP when Drunk. Cooldown: 10 seconds. **'''Location: '''Luia in Freedom Harbor '''Misc. *''Strong Health Supplement'' **'Type: '''Potion **'Ingredients:' 1 Rosemary, 1 Glazed Flask Lv4, 1 Vigor. **'Effect: Increases Max. HP by 300. Duration: 10 minutes. Cooldown: 3 minutes. **'''Location: Luia in Freedom Harbor *''Strong Mana Supplement'' **'Type:' Potion **'Ingredients: '''1 Rosemary, 1 Glazed Flask Lv4, 1 Vigor. **'Effect:' Increases Max. MP by 300. Duration: 10 minutes. Cooldown: 3 minutes. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor *''Blue Flax Dreamland **'Type: '''Dream Wine **'Ingredients:' 1 Blood Vine, 1 Specter Lotus, 2 Dreamless Sleep, 2 Vigor. **'Effect:' Grants EXP based on level. Best used at Lv59. You can only drink 5 bottles a day. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor *''Perfect Gold Bar **'Type:' Gold **'Ingredients:' 1 Stone of Sage, 2 Gold Sand, 1 Vigor. **'Location:' Fleet Merchant Loodle who wanders around the path to Fort Rotulor in Kalaires Plain. Supplies *''First Aid Potion Lv4'' **'Type:' Supply **'Ingredients:' 8 Violet Rose, 8 Agrimony, 1 Glazed Flask Lv4, 4 Vigor. **'Effect:' A potion for soldiers to use on the battlefield. Used in the Rosemason Collection event. **'Location:' Luia in Freedom Harbor Level 5 Note: '''From this level of Alchemy all recipies (except Dream Wines and First Aid Potions) can be bought only in Guild Bases. '''Health *Great Health Potion *Strong Health Elixir Mana *Great Mana Potion *Strong Mana Elixir Misc. *Great Health Supplement Supplies *First Aid Potion Lv5 Level 6 Health *Powerful Health Potion *Powerful Health Elixir Mana *Powerful Mana Potion *Powerful Mana Elixir Misc. *Superb Health Supplement *Superb Mana Supplement *Envy Dreamland Supplies *First Aid Potion Lv6 Level 7 Health *Excellent Health Potion *Great Health Elixir Mana *Excellent Mana Potion *Great Mana Elixir Misc. *Heart of Jadegloss *Light of Jadegloss Supplies *First Aid Potion Lv7 Alchemy Tutorial *Starter NPC: Luia in Freedom Harbor. *Time Limit: 10 minutes. *Reward: EXP, Potions, Dreamland Potions Recipies. To finish th Alchemy Tutorial you have to follow Luia's instructions in order to complete the mixture. You need to make two mixtures completely to pass her tutorial. If you fail once (even if its the second mixture), you will fail the quest and have to start all over. Stand in front of the table and wait for Luia's instruction. Watch your chat window and she will ask for either Dulitant or Demon Dust. Grab the correct imte by left clicking it once, then "talk" to the cauldron standing next to the table to add it in. You can only hold the ingredient for 20 seconds, so talk to the cauldron immediately after picking up the ingredient. Each mixture needs 3 ingredients. If you've done everything correctly, Luia will praise you for your well done job. ''Note: Every time you complete this quest (available daily), you will gain a point in the Odyssey - Hero - Good Learner. After an amount of points, you will get a special box which contains all sorts of items.'' Category:Occupations